


fun, you and me in the old jeep

by omegaxlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, HL Royalty Fic Fest, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaxlou/pseuds/omegaxlou
Summary: Based on prompt 5:Both Princes get in trouble for different reasons, for example one is out dancing and getting drunk and the other is rebelling in another way. Their fathers, from different countries, send them to a type of private bootcamp together on an island they can’t escape, with a strict army sergeant. They start off disliking each other and then begrudgingly work together to break free, but ultimately fall in love through helping each other on the trials.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14
Collections: HL Royalty Fic Fest 2019/20





	fun, you and me in the old jeep

Louis was looking through the car window and listening to music on full volume, watching as the amount of buildings lessened. He was wishing for his dad to take back this decision and call the driver to turn back around, but surely that won’t happen. His dad is too strict and stubborn to regret anything.  
Starting to get bored sitting still. Louis started to look around the car, pressing buttons and looking for any beverages the limo had. Sadly, there was no champagne, probably his dad’s work. So, he had to settle on bottled water, it wasn’t even sparkling.  
“Prince Louis, we’re almost there. Just a few more minutes.” The driver informed him. Louis wasn’t ready for this; he had no basic skills in nature and he’s not the strongest. Couldn’t his dad just have sent him to the corner of shame or locked him up in a tower?  
He started to shake when the car pulled up to a stop, he had to spend two months at a bootcamp and have a sergeant yell at him while he must train like a marine.  
The first thing he saw when stepping out of the vehicle was a bulky man in army clothing, waiting for him, facing him stood a tall guy with skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He wandered over to them with his backpack slung over his shoulder, nervously thumbing at a loose thread on his sweatshirt.  
“I am Sergeant Miller and I will be responsible for your training and you during your stay.” The man started at introducing the program and how it would go. Louis looked down at his feet when hearing the rough voice. Which turned out to be negative cause only a few seconds after he’d done that Miller’s rough voice got loud.  
“Look at me when I am talking!” He exclaimed and Louis looked up as fast as he could. He could hear how the other boy laughed at him. He felt his cheeks turn red and already wished for this to be over with.  
“Just because you two are royalty will not mean that this will be easier for you two, you will sleep, eat and train like marines.” He looked at them both with a serious face and when he had examined them both he hinted at them to follow.  
Louis glanced around watching the marines in action and at the obstacle courses, noting that some involved heights. While he was looking around his eyes fell on the next to him. Seeing his bored expression as he was looking ahead.  
He’s royal as well, Louis was amazed at how he didn’t even seem to care that he was here. Louis was easily scared though. So, maybe the bootcamp isn’t as bad as he thinks, and this guy knows it already. Louis become a little more positive for the rest of the walk.  
They walk inside a building. The sergeant points at a door “There is the place you will sleep, there is a free bunk bed in the corner that is yours. You will go to bed at 9pm and wake up at 5am, I do not want to hear any complaints.”  
They walk in and puts their bags on the hangers by the bed. Miller then walks them into the kitchen and gives them the breakfast, lunch and dinner schedule.  
“Training starts in one hour. You two will go to the desk, hand in your phones and pick out the size for the clothes you will use under your stay. After you are dressed and ready to go, we will meet at the field.” Miller walks away after telling them what to do.  
The guy starts walking to the desk and Louis starts trailing behind, he doesn’t now what to say or what to do. He thinks about asking the guy some questions, maybe start asking for his name.  
“Harry” He looks at the guy with a confused expression and he looks back at Louis. “My name is Harry. So, now you can stop looking at me like an idiot.” Louis frowns at the guy, Harry, and is at a loss for words. “Oh, I’m Louis.” He says and starts to look down at his shoes for the rest of the walk, feeling dumb for trying to talk with him.  
Louis hurried to the desk when he saw it ahead, wanting to avoid standing beside Harry in complete silence. Because of his bad luck it was not avoided, and Harry was next to him in seconds.  
Stupid Harry and his long legs, Louis was annoyed and glared at him. Harry just did a stupid grin and opened his mouth to probably say something stupid with his dumb voice.  
“Excuse me, we’re supposed to collect some clothes.” The man at the desk looked up and looked at his list. “Names?” He asked in a grumpy voice.  
“Harry Styles” “Louis Tomlinson” They both said in unison. The man did seem to understand anyways and looked through a pile of clothes.  
Louis got a pile of clothing Infront of him, some of the clothes being the exact same. He looked at the grey, green and black materials, feeling disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to wear his own clothes.  
He did find a grey jumper that would do, but it seems like it’s for sleeping and free time. Does not look like it’s the best thing to train in either.  
“Hand in your phones and valuable items you want to be kept safe.” Harry handed in his phone. Louis was being hesitant at first. Thinking that he needs be able to talk to them.  
“There is a phone that everyone are allowed to use two times a week, now hand in your phone.” The man said when he noticed Louis’ conflicted face.  
Harry just took the clothes and started heading towards the sleeping area. Louis handed in the phone and clumsily picked up his clothes. He went after Harry at a steady pace.  
They reached the sleeping area and Harry immediately started changing to the clothes that were supposed for training.  
Louis was hurried to a discreet place to change, not wanting any attention and not wanting to ogle at Harry while he was changing. Harry was done with changing and was putting away and putting his stuff in their chests.  
Harry being mean and rude just picked a bed and left Louis to having the top bunk. He hated how the bed did not have any edges and he was supposed to sleep there without falling out.

\----------------------------

The field was just a plain field, nothing important about it. Harry stood in his warm military clothing, staring at the sergeant. Louis was dressed the same, but he had to roll up the ankles. He looked hilarious when standing there, nervously poking at his pants while waiting for instructions.  
Harry could not phantom who even thought about sending the small boy to a bootcamp, he surely did not do anything too bad. He probably was just tired and wanted to have some fun, however it all got out of hand and the media got him.  
He remembers when he saw the video of Prince Louis got caught grinding on a guy that must have been fifteen years older than him, the man was literally balding and yet he was prying on a drunk nineteen-year-old boy.  
Despite the fact, Harry still found it amusing that innocent prince Louis got caught and how he got sent to bootcamp. That boy have probably never lifted a finger and now he will have to experience military training. He smirked and when doing so he caught Louis starting at him, looking confused  
When Louis saw that Harry was looking back at him, he slowly smiled and awkwardly waved. The boy has been so kept inside he barely knows how to interact with other human being, so sad. Their staring got interrupted by sergeant Miller explaining what they had to do and only to stop their training when he says so.  
The training has begun. Although, not much originality added in the training pass. Just some boring exercise kids do at PE class. Harry can not really be mad at that because that means he will give an excellent performance. He was proven wrong.  
The training pass consisted of lots of running and push ups. When Harry had finished a set of his push ups, he looked up to find Louis looking at his arms, flustered and red. Harry smirked and lifted himself off the ground, trying to show as much of his muscles as he could.  
Sadly, Louis had looked away and was now trying to finish his set. Miller was keeping a close eye on Louis, yelling at him to keep going. Did not mean he was not keeping an eye on Harry as well  
“Styles keep on with the training pass! Thirty burpees now and then do everything over again, we still have lots of time to kill.” Harry rolled his eyes at the sergeant’s voice, starting with the burpees.  
Harry had given up after one hour, Miller was tough and wanted them to train do everything in an alarming fast pace. So, the rest of the training was Harry doing everything in his own pace and Millers yelling in the background.  
His arms were sore, they had done the same exercise for two hours and when asked about it the sergeant shrugged and just said it was necessary. Harry already wanted to leave the camp and flee, obviously without his parents finding out about it.  
Even if Harry would enjoy this type of training, it will only be for a while and eventually he will grow bored of it. Like he usually does with everything.  
His father would certainly not let him get home early and Harry is not even sure if he will after bootcamp either. His father was disappointed and, in a rage, when he got sent away. So, he will probably be sent to some relatives after. 

\----------------------------

For the past week training have been on nonstop, they only get a few hours a day to walk freely or to eat. Harry have been dreading every minute of the day, not even being able to enjoy the small breaks. On the plus side they will be starting with obstacle courses, he wonders if they will train with marine’s as well.  
The obstacle course was big, some of the obstacles was for muscle work, but a lot was made for tactical thinking. Harry has seen the big wall that is a part of the course, he already knew that would be easy for him.  
Years of spray-painting street walls had a purpose then. He also loved mountain climbing as a child and knows how to use a harness. Inspecting the obstacle course was not as frightening as he would have though, obviously sergeant Miller will make it horrible.  
When Louis’ came running towards Harry and Miller, being late and looking terrified. The latter existing because of him being late. Miller spoke up, not being mean, but disciplining them about being late and telling how marines are treated when they are late.  
Louis looking a bit more relaxed. Although, not entirely squeaked out a small “Sorry sir, won’t happen again” and that was it. Harry was a bit frustrated about Louis getting easy off, while Harry does not.  
Apparently, Harry does not give his best, even when Harry does his worst, he is still better than Louis. He can do everything so much easier and looks good doing it. Louis looks red after a while and can never keep up.  
The bootcamp would not be as awful if Louis’ would not have been there with him. He is spoiled and get away with it, in addition he never leaves Harry alone. Harry wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but he does not understand that.  
They eventually start the obstacle course; Miller went through what they are supposed to do at each obstacle and have even gotten himself a few assistants on the wall. They began the training and did so for a long time.  
Back at the dining area, Harry had taken the food and sat himself at an empty table. Having a book with him and planning to read a chapter after he is finished. Louis eventually came in and later sat himself at the opposite end of Harry.  
Harry saw him trying to say something, not understanding that Harry wanted to be left alone after training and be able to eat in peace. So, he decided to speak up.  
“Are you that dumb that you can’t see how I don’t want to talk to you? I mean most people understand when they are unwanted.” Louis looked shocked and just gave him a nod before taking his tray and leaving.  
Harry followed Louis with his eyes, seeing how he sat down by himself by the corner, a small table being there. He went back to his food and did not give Louis anymore of his time.

\----------------------------

Louis hated being here, he wanted to go back home and be with friend and siblings. Harry was rude, the marines were scary, and his body hurts so much. His legs, knees and arms are covered in bruises and he do not remember where they come from.  
He is alone all the time and just a nervous wreck. He is pretty sure his eyes started to tear up when Harry spoke to him, like a cry baby. Just because Harry can not even try to be friendly.  
Louis glared at Harry, wanting to slap him or just make him sad. He had thought it would have been easier at bootcamp when realising Harry would be with him. His expectations have been crushed though and he wants nothing more than to be home with his fluffy blanket.  
He was picking on his food when three marine trainees sets themselves at his table. He looked up when hearing the chairs shuffling, but immediately looked down at his food when he saw them.  
“Hi, I’m Luke, this is Blair and Gabriel.” The boy next to him says as he nods towards the boy and girl sitting at the opposite end. Louis looks up at them, being a little bit wary since none of the marines had earlier talked to him.  
“Hi, I’m Louis” He smiles at them, not wanting to get anymore enemies. He looks at Harry, seeing that he is reading his book and being alone. He got what he wanted.  
Blair looks follows Louis’ gaze and let her eyes fall onto Harry. She poked Louis’ shoulder and gave him a pitying smile. Luke and Gabriel had started debating about which type of training was worse, so she leaned in towards him.  
“I heard what he said to you, some guys are not just worth it.” Her words only getting picked up by Louis. He was even more confused now than he was when they sat with him.  
“What?” His voice wavered a bit, not sure what to say back.  
“I remember when there was this guy I really liked, he was always being mean to me and spreading rumours about me. I let him do that because I though he was prince charming or something. Now I understand that he’s a frog though.”  
Louis understood what she had meant now and cringed at the idea of him liking Harry when all he do is huffing, scoffing or giving rude comments.  
“Just don’t give him your time, he don’t deserve it” She said when she saw Louis expression.  
“Yeah, that won’t happen, but thank you.” Louis gave her a smile. She just looked at him and started to eat her food.  
The rest of the dinner the three marines conversed. They were talking about the army, guns and American politics. Not something Louis was very interested in, but he tried to join in as much as possible.  
Louis got to the sleeping area, being ready for sleep. He had put on a hoodie to sleep in since he thought it was a bit chilly. He walked towards the beds and tried to lift his body on to the top bunk. A whole week of doing the same thing every night and still struggling just as much, Sergeant Miller would be disappointed in him. When Louis had just felt like he was close to get on the bed, a pair of hands grip his waist and lifted him easily up.  
Louis, now on top of the bed, looked down to find Harry sneering at him. Louis was mad that Harry has the decency to even touch him, when he have been rude to Louis whenever he tries to talk to him.  
“I was almost up if you want to know. You don’t have to put your ugly hands on me.” Louis should have said thank you, that is what his parents taught him, but Harry do not deserve his kindness anymore.  
“You have struggled getting up there for the whole week, I just wanted to get to bed early for once.” He smirked at Louis and continued “Maybe if you weren’t so short, you’d get up easier”  
Louis glared at him, “I’m not short, you’re just a giant, an ugly one even.”  
Louis was not one for insulting people, probably why his comebacks sucks, but he is good at teasing and sarcasm. Although, he have only been teasing and sarcastic towards friends, they always know not to take him seriously.  
“Woah, I’m very hurt you think I’m ugly, maybe if I were forty and balding, you’d find me attractive.” Harry gave him a smile and disappeared to his bed.  
Louis cheeks turned red, that was not fair, Harry do not have the rights to judge Louis when they both have done something to get here.  
“You’re already balding Styles.” Louis had enough of Harry and turned away from him, so he was facing the wall. He just heard Harry’s snort and the rustling of him getting in bed.

\----------------------------

Harry woke up and waited a few minutes before getting himself out of bed. He grabbed the clothes he needed for today and turned towards the bunk bed. He was surprised to find Louis’ bed empty. During the stay, the younger boy had always woken up the last minute. Harry quickly went to change before breakfast.  
At that time the marines had started to get ready for their first training pass of the day. So, when he arrived at the dining area only a few people were left.  
Harry immediately noticed Louis sitting with three people, apparently something funny was going on considering how Louis and dark-haired man was loudly laughing. Harry stared at the other man, seeing his muscly arms and the tattoos that almost covered his whole arm.  
The man looked decent at best, even though Louis did not seem to think that. He rolled his eyes when he saw Louis flailing with his arms like crazy, telling a story and overexaggerating it. He had everyone’s attention, especially from the man he was laughing with.  
Like he would ever be accepted to date a prince, he should just stop trying now so he does not have to deal with all that later. Harry turned away from the scene, picking up some breakfast and settling himself at the emptiest area. Putting his book next to his tray of food and harshly biting down at the dry bread.  
Harry hated it here, he had no freedom and when they had some free time you would have to use the stuff you had brought that were allowed. He could not even take his phone and play some dumb game Facebook people play.  
At least he did get some special treatment. Even though the sergeant had said they would not, it was clear that they did not have as rough rules as the marines and they had not to wake up as early as them either. If Harry had kept track of the marine’s schedule, he would probably be able to list some more reasons on how he and Louis had it easier here.  
It was still reasonable that he got to complain, he did not go here willingly and have never even thought about doing something like this. His parent just wanted the worst for him.  
There must be a way to get out of here, including his parents letting him come back home with open arms, in some way. Not necessarily open arms, just him being able to stay at home. He now needed a plan and a good one as well.  
Even the military should have a breaking point. Harry figures that if he misbehaves enough, they will get enough of him and call his parents. He will have to deal with his parents after, but they will be easier to handle than a pissed off sergeant.  
It is obvious that they will not accept his bad behaviour after a while, they have real marines to focus on and cannot spend all their time keeping track on him. So, acting out is the best option for this situation. 

\----------------------------

It was pouring when Louis got to the obstacle course that morning, obviously life not letting him hold on to one moment of happiness for very long. Talking to Luke, Daniel and Blair had been nice and he did not feel as lonely anymore. Although, that had ended when they had to get to training and Louis being reminded about his own.  
Harry had not reached here in time, and that lead to Louis having to stand uncomfortably while sergeant Miller was tapping his foot in the mud. It was only when thirty minutes had passed that the sergeant went off to find Harry. Leaving Louis outside in the rain, not like it mattered that much, he was already soaked.  
He stood there for another ten minutes until the sergeant came with Harry in tow, still having the same facial expression, seeming as he was not bothered.  
“Five pushes for every minute that passed!” He yelled, looking at the two. They did not move, Harry having a smug smile on his face.  
“One hundred push-ups now!!” Miller’s face was coloured an angry red. Louis was sure that one of his veins would just burst if he screamed any louder.  
“Yes sir, yes” Harry made a ridiculous salute and went down to do as he said. Louis stood there not being sure what to do.  
“Tomlinson you too, or else I will add more!” He was now just looking at Louis, expecting him to do as Harry.  
“But I didn’t even do anything wrong? I was here on time and waited for your instructions.” Louis was confused, expecting Miller to just say he was joking.  
“This is a teamwork, if Styles do anything wrong then you will have to face the consequences with him. Get down on the ground now.” Miller waited for him to, Louis looked at Harry and just knew he was enjoying this.  
Louis did not say anything more and just got down and started doing push-ups. He was mad at Harry for doing this and the bullshit of Miller’s way of reasoning. Louis did nothing wrong, yet he gets punished for frog faces deed.  
It was hard to do push-ups on the slippery ground and Louis had already face planted in the mud a few times, he felt a little bit better when Harry did the same.  
Louis did not know how long it had taken and had also lost count of how many push-ups he had done, but Miller told them to stand up. They both stood up, Louis knew that they had not done one hundred push-ups but could not care for it anyways.  
“Now, you two are going to have a bit of a warmup, and after that we will start with the obstacle course.” Sergeant Miller stated as if they did not do push-ups seconds ago.  
Warming up was more of a whole other training pass, nonetheless they had gotten into a rhythm and it was not as difficult as it had been the first days of Louis stay here.  
They had done the obstacle course multiple times. Miller said the goal was for them being able to do it blindfolded. Obviously, it should be taken as a joke, at least that is what Louis hopes.  
Louis was a bit decent at it now as well, being a bit proud of himself. He still hated training to the core of his bones. However, he was hoping that his parents will find out about his few achievements and decide on sending him back home.  
The rain had died down a bit, but the ground was still muddy and horrible. Louis knew that after training he will bi covered in it, he already had a bit of mud on him.  
Sergeant Miller gave off a signal for them to start, Louis started to run. Harry was not following, just walking slowly.  
He did not know what Harry was doing, hoping he will start soon so they do not get into anymore trouble. That was not what happened.  
Louis had done half of the course when he heard Miller’s scream, luckily not directed at him. He looked behind him to see Harry leaning on the slip wall with his arms crossed.  
Louis kept going and when he was done with the last obstacle, sergeant Miller was dragging Harry towards the mud pit. Harry was not struggling to be freed, Louis walked over to them. Uncertain of what he was supposed to do.  
They both waited for his arrival though, so he started walk a bit faster. When he was at a close distance Miller spoke up.  
“That’s how you should act, even though Louis does not do everything perfectly or at the first try he continues.” Miller said. He was surprised at being praised by him, and he felt so smug when looking at Harry.  
Harry looked only bored, not caring at all over the sergeant’s words. “You both will do twenty laps through the mud pit, if one have done twenty and the other is not done, you will continue.  
He still had to get a punishment after being praised, and at that Harry just smirked at him. Louis knew he was doing this with purpose, wanting to get under Louis’ skin so much that he do not even care about getting in trouble.  
“Come on princess, we don’t want to disobey the one in charge. Harry wandered towards the mud pit, leaving Louis with a blush covering his face.  
They both started to crawl in the mud side by side, Harry purposely going slow. He was bored and just wanted to mess around a bit. So, naturally he tripped Louis’ arm, making him fall flat in the mud.  
He then rushed to get done with the first lap, not caring if Louis was following or not. After he was done and was on his way to start the second, he saw that Louis had gotten up and continued. 

\----------------------------

"What are you doing?" Louis hissed at him. "You're not only screwing yourself over, but me as well." He was pissed, Harry understood why. However, he was tired and needed a bed so talking to Louis was not ideal.  
"Go away pixie, I'm busy." Harry said at the same moment as laying down on the bed.  
"Busy my ass, you're just lying in bed. Which we are not allowed to do at this time." Louis was not going away and on top of that he started to go over the rules.  
"Just relax, I'm just doing whatever that helps in sending me home earlier." Maybe Louis will join in, then Harry will not have to worry about him complaining at his actions every time. As a bonus, they can do twice the damage.  
"Do you think misbehaving will get you out of here and isn't that the reason you are stuck here? He have trained marines for years and can deal with so much bullshit, a spoiled prince will not change that." Louis obviously meaning sergeant Miller, was not impressed.  
"Like you said, marines. He will certainly not keep up with us when he have better things to do." Harry said, emphasizing the word 'marines'. Louis looked incredulously at Harry, like he got a second head. "Us? Why would I help you?" The tone in his voice being very close to mocking.  
"Because... you get punished for the stuff I do, even though you're behaving perfectly. Why not actually be a bit free then?" Even though he's very annoyed by Louis, the help would be appreciated. Keeping up with one of them might be hard, but two? That should be impossible.  
Louis seemed to take it to consideration, pursing his lips and scratching his chin. Like it was some dumb movie. “What about out parents, how do we know they will not send us somewhere else later?”  
“I don’t know, convince them otherwise. You deal with your parents and I’ll deal with mine.” He frankly did not care how Louis’ parents would react. His only goal is to get his parents here and get them to take him home.  
“Okay, what do you want me to do?” He sounded a bit unsure, still he did agree. Harry gave him a smile, being a bit grateful for having some help.  
“Juts follow my lead and I’ll you tell otherwise if there’s anything we shall do that need some planning.” Louis nodded at him and started fiddling with his thumbs.  
Harry gave out a cough so he would look up at him and when he did, he signalled for him to go away. Louis just sighed and walked out of the room.  
The day have been tough, having to do a lot of extra work was hard on his body. Although, it will eventually be worth it.  
\----------------------------

Louis regret that he chose to help Harry. If he had just laughed in his face and told him to fuck off, he would not be up at the crack of dawn. Harry was standing on a stool while trying to make a bucket of muddy water on the top off a door.  
“Are you sure Miller is the one that’s going to walk through there?” Louis asked sceptically.  
“Yes, I have been sneaking around every morning. Do you see anyone coming down the hall?” Harry asked him as he was testing out carefully if the bucket would stay. Harry was biting his lip when the bucket started to sway a little bit, reaching for it with his hands.  
“No, not yet. Are you done soon? I want this to be over with. Louis told him. He hoped that they would succeed with this prank.  
“Wait a minute.” Harry mumbled. He furrowed his eyebrows and was concentrating so hard on the task at hand. He removed his hands and watched the bucket for a while.  
“Did it work?” He questioned. He stood on his tippy toes and lifted his head as it would help him see better. The bucket stayed on top of the door.  
“I think so.” Harry answered a bit unsure. Nevertheless, he stepped off the stool and smiled a bit. “Let’s go a bit father away. Don’t hide though. We want to get caught.” Harry added and placed the stool on the side.  
They both moved down the hall, waiting for the sergeant. Louis was checking both ends to see if someone would turn up.  
“What time do you thin he will come here?” He asked.  
“4:30am” Harry answered him directly. Not even without a doubt.  
“So, three minutes? Not so long.” He barely knew what else to say.  
More than three minutes passed, but soon they would hear Miller’s voice through the small gap they created. They both waited for the moment when Miller would open the door and get soaked patiently.  
When the door opened the bucket fell to the other side of the door and it’s contents gathered around it.  
Louis stared at the bucket. Later looking up to Miller’s stride towards them. Harry had not said anything, and Louis did not what to do. He never should have agreed with this.  
“Clean this up. There is equipment you can use through that door. After you are done, we can start training earlier today since you are up.” Miller said calmly. He was pointing towards a door,  
Louis and Harry hastily wen over to the door. Opening it to find a janitor’s closet. Louis looked over his shoulder to see that Miller had walked away.  
“Well, do you have anything to say?” He asked Harry with a spiteful tone.  
“It works in movies.” Harry answered, giving Louis a dopey smile.  
“This is not a movie!” Louis said in frustration and Harry began to smile more and more. When Louis noticed he gave him an incredulous face. “Why are you smiling?”  
“Just missed doing pranks.” He answered. He started to look at Louis “It’s fun in a way. Even if it was a failure.” He added.  
“Oh, okay.” Louis said and started to smile a bit, however, he looked down before Harry could notice.  
They both grabbed what they needed and started to clean up. When they deemed the floor clean, they slowly walked to where sergeant Miller would be.

\----------------------------

Harry and Louis have done anything that was possible to get sergeant Miller to lash out for two weeks. Pulling pranks left and right, disobeying him and even staying up late at night talking loudly to each other.  
Miller have been acting very calm and dealt with their actions with his only way of seeing things. Training.  
Harry was currently trying to pick a lock to the room where their phones was possibly being held at. Louis was on lookout, again, watching hastily through every corner someone could appear in.  
It was when they heard voices down the hall that they both shuffled into the first door they could reach. Sadly, it was a tiny broom closet where every item was collecting dust.  
Louis was pushed against him, breathing heavily. “What will we do when we ger out phones back?” He whispered against Harry’s chest.  
Harry honestly did not know. “We might as well use it and make sure to be obvious when doing so.” He answered.  
He was planning to at first text his friends and to make sure that they know he is alive and then he will go back to his plans.  
He heard feet scuffling around in the hallway and muffled voices come closer. “But why can’t-“ Louis began saying, but Harry covered Louis mouth and told him to be quiet. Louis licked his palm in protest.  
When he was sure that the people had walked away, he removed his hand from Louis. Louis dramatically started to gasp for air.  
“Ewww, your hands are dirty.” He said while rubbing his tongue clean with his shirt.  
“I didn’t tell you to lick my hand, did I?” Harry laughed at him. Louis was genuinely adorable, only when he wasn’t annoying, he thought.  
“Meanie” Louis pouted and looked at him through his lashes. Harry smiled down at him.  
“I’m not mean, I’m super nice.” He said to Louis.  
“Sureee” Louis said sarcastically. “Not like the first things you’ve said to me was mean.”  
“I didn’t want to talk to you at that time and you followed me like a puppy. But now I am nice.” Harry defensively said.  
“So, what changed?” Louis quietly said looking up at him. Harry thought they had been joking around but noticed now how louis had crawled in on himself.  
“Hey, I like your company around now and you’re cool as fuck.” He answered.  
“I’m not cool” Louis murmured. They were still pushed against each other and Louis was resting his head against Harry’s chest.  
“Of course, you are! Who else would be cool enough to do all of this dumb shit with me.” Harry said enthusiastically. That seemed to get Louis to smile.  
They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis’ lips and he started to lean in. Louis noticed and got a panicked look that made Harry wait for him to decide.  
It took a while until Louis started to lean in as well, their lips met, and they started moved their lips. It was slow and careful. It only took a few seconds before they pulled apart. Louis glanced down at their feet, nervously smiling.  
“I had never kissed someone before” He said to Harry, awkwardly looking up at him.  
Harry was a bit confused about it considering the reason Louis was here. However, when he saw how nervous Louis was. To be honest Harry was nervous as well, he has no idea what this meant for them and what they will do after. Still, he felt like he needed to reassure Louis.  
“Well you did it perfectly.” Harry told him and grinned.  
That ended in Louis kissing him again. He did not complain about it and kissed him back, trying to make it more in sync. He licked Louis’ lips, asking for entrance. Louis parted his lips and Harry slipped his tongue inside.  
Harry wrapped his arms around louis’ waist and Louis reached so his arms would drape over his shoulders. After a few minutes they got interrupted by the door opening.  
“Jesus Christ!”  
They both pushed away as far as they could from each other, which was not much because of the enclosed area, and the turned to see sergeant Miller standing by the door with a red face.  
“I was looking for you two, we have training in ten minutes. Hurry up.” Miller said while trying to look and sound normal. Louis’ cheeks turned red and Harry stood dumbfounded in his place.  
Miller turned on his heels. They both shuffled out of the place and started following him, glancing at each other a few times.

\----------------------------

After training they both met at the sleeping area, nervous at what that had to talk about. Louis liked Harry, he was nice(sometimes), gorgeous, funny and tall.  
“So, do you like me?” He asked bluntly. Harry looked at him with a shocked expression.  
“I guess I do:/” Harry answered back. “I mean I do like you, but I’m just confused with what we are supposed to do now.”  
“I like you too” He said while a blush crept up on his cheeks. “and we can still do this plan for as long as we want.”  
“Okay” Harry said while looking at Louis.  
They both ended up with feelings for each other and lived happily ever after. :P 

**Author's Note:**

> blub blub blub blup
> 
> This was probably not what you wanted, but I hope it was readable at least :)


End file.
